


Interruptions

by intergalxtic



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Tin Can Brothers)
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Artemis needs to finish her work, and Madison has other ideas.(disclaimer, this is written before the whole season was out)
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931653
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing mademis, here we go!

Artemis and Madison sit in the back booth of The Dead Canary, which stays as empty as the day they met. Only the ticking of the clock, and the tapping of Artemis’s keyboard can be heard. It echoes off the wall, illuminating the normally quiet sound. It isn’t late, just past five-thirty in the evening. The sun has already gone down, giving room for the stars and moon to shine through the tiny windows. It’s calm, the perfect way to spend the rest of a once hectic day.

Tap. A knock at her foot. Artemis frowns and looks up from her computer, to see Madison writing away on her reports, not even a hint of a smile. Huh. Strange. She averts her gaze back to her notes, doing her best to concentrate. All she needs to do is write a few more details, then she’s finished for the day.  _ You got this. _

Another knock, and this time she jumps. Madison snorts, dropping the pen without noticing. “Jesus! Madison!”

“Yes?” She says, holding back a fit of laughter. She looks adorable with both her hands covering her cheeks, Artemis can’t help but let out a small chuckle of fondness. 

“What are you doing?” She tries to be stern, but it comes out soft, so she opts to roll her eyes instead. Madison only giggles harder. “What?”

“You’re so cute when you work.” She admits, hiding the blush that forms on her cheeks.

“So you interrupt me?” Artemis raises one eyebrow, quickly forgetting the work in front of her. She loves giving Madison some sass, to see how much she returns. 

“I wanted to see your face without the computer screen blocking it.” This isn’t the only time Madison has done this. It dawns on Artemis that she actually does it quite often. 

Asking her to stop reading, solely to stare into her eyes for a moment, then hurrying her to keep reading. Brushing her bangs out of her face, letting her hand linger on her face longer than what Artemis would consider normal. She hadn’t been in too many relationships, this one is by far the most affectionate. Considering the extremely small dating pool in Connor Creek, she assumes Madison hadn’t many either.

“You could have asked.” She shakes her head gently at her antics. 

“It’s more fun this way.” Madison teases. They are flirting, Artemis realises, warmth spreads through her chest. Unfamiliar, and comforting all at once.

“Sure.” Artemis narrows her eyes, scanning over her features. Her pretty brown eyes and big smile that could light up a room. So kind and caring, full of love Artemis never thought possible. “Aren’t we supposed to be working?”

“Uh… yes. I’m sorry.” Madison bites her lip, picking up her pen again, starting to scrawl. Another thing Artemis picked up on; her messy handwriting that she is yet to decipher. One day.

“You're okay.” She replies, refocusing on her computer. Albeit not fully, as to hook her leg around Madison’s, and glances up one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment, they are always appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
